Mangled Hearts
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Someone in the MoJo relationship as been naughty, causing the two to spilt up...will it be the end of our beloved MoJo? Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Joanne stormed into the apartment ahead of Maureen, angry as hell at the diva. When she passed the threshold she slammed the door shut knowing Maureen was right behind her.

"What the fuck Joanne!" Maureen shouted as the door came in contact with her shoulder, hitting her hard. "Just because you're mad at me, doesn't give you the right to hurt me!" she yelled while rubbing her injured arm.

"I can't take it anymore Maureen!" Joanne began, not at all caring that she physically hurt the drama queen. "We fight about this at least twice a month! All you fucking do is flirt in front of me! Do you even care how that makes me feel?!"

"I wasn't flirting…I was just talking." Maureen said trying to remain calm.

"You got a number!" Joanne said.

"She owns a business…it was her business card."

"You grabbed her ass!" Joanne argued. "And not in an innocent way…I seen your hand…it was fully grasping!"

"I got you a free drink didn't I?" Maureen joked trying to lighten the mood.

Joanne scowled before heading into the bedroom, furiously ripping her clothes off so she could change for bed.

"Pookie come on!" Maureen whined while following her. "You can't get mad at me every time I talk to someone…do you want me to become a mute and only talk to you from now on?"

"No I want you to grow up and learn who your girlfriend is." Joanne responded. "You're always touching people in flirty ways…it hurts me to see you act like that with other people." Tears started trickling down Joanne's face, her eyes on the ground. "Once you're in a relationship you're only supposed to do those things with your girlfriend…"

"Joanne please don't cry…" Maureen said while walking over to wipe the tears from her cheeks, before pulling her into a hug. They stayed hugging for a while until Maureen spoke up again. "Plus…I do things with you that I'd never do with anyone else. You're lucky Joanne…I come home with you every night not them. I'm in your bed rolling around in the sheets with you."

"I'm lucky?" Joanne asked with a raised eyebrow, her arms pushing the diva away. "Well you know what…tonight isn't your lucky night! You're not sleeping in the bed with me!"

"Pookie come on…I didn't mean to say it like that!"

Joanne grabbed a pillow and blanket before heading out into the living room. "No, no…you made everything clear, I'm lucky to have you, people would kill to fill in my shoes right? Well you know what Maureen people would kill to fill yours too…so fuck you, you can sleep on the couch tonight!"

"Joanne!" Maureen protested. "I want to sleep with you!"

"Put a picture of me beside your head then." Joanne said before storming back into the bedroom, the door slamming shut.

"You're such a bitch you know that!" Maureen yelled before stomping over to the couch and flopping down.

The next day Joanne snuck out of the house for work, trying to be as careful as she could to not wake Maureen. She was still pissed about the night before and didn't want to deal with the drama queen right now.

Joanne bitterly worked through her work day, the signs that she was angry showing as the day went on. By the end of the day her secretary walked in, a look of concern playing on her face.

"Ms Jefferson?" She asked.

"What?!" Joanne sulkily asked.

The secretary flinched. "Uh sorry…but it's time to go, you can go home now…"

Joanne sighed, her eyes shifting from her work to make eye contact with the twenty five year old brunette. "Sorry…it's been a rough day. And I'm not ready to go home yet…you can go though if you'd like."

The girl nodded, but instead of leaving she walked forward and awkwardly stood in front of Joanne's desk. "Do you want to talk about it? I know it's not about work, I could tell you were upset the moment you arrived this morning. Unless it's personal…then I can just go…"

"It's just Maureen." Joanne said feeling like she needed to get this off of her chest. "All she does is flirt in front of me; does it mean she doesn't love me?"

"Maybe you guys need a break…"

"A break?" Joanne questioned.

"Yeah…" the tall brunette said while walking behind Joanne, her hands resting on the lawyer's shoulders causing Joanne to slightly jump. "She always seems to be making you upset, and now you're all tense…" She softly said before she began to massage Joanne's shoulders. "I bet she doesn't even take the time to pamper you…"

"Jenna I don't think…ooh right there." Joanne sighed as the younger girl kneaded at a knot in her shoulder blade.

Jenna giggled as she leaned down, her lips only inches away from Joanne's ear. "Want to see what else I can do?"

Joanne quickly pulled away, her head shaking. "No, um no…I love Maureen I can't do that to her…"

"Why she flirts in front of you all the time, who's to say she isn't cheating on you right now…" Jenna said with a sly smirk as she pushed Joanne up against her desk, her lips only inches away from her own lips. "You're a hot lawyer Joanne…you could do way better than Maureen…"

Joanne had no idea what had come over her, the only thing that filled her mind was of Maureen flirting, and accepting numbers. Then the fact that she cheated on Mark with her, which didn't give her any doubt that it was possible for Maureen to cheat on her as well, and then before Joanne knew it, she was naked on her desk with another woman on top of her…someone other than Maureen!

Joanne knew this was wrong, this is what she yelled at Maureen for doing…except all Maureen did was flirt, what Joanne was doing was far more worse, but the lawyer couldn't seem to stop, once she started, her kisses moved from Jenna's lips and down the girls shapely body…Joanne Jefferson was cheating!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Dun, dun, dun! And the MoJo drama begins...**

**I own nothing...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was around nine when Joanne arrived home from work, feeling as guilty as ever. Not only was there guilt running through her body, but dirtiness as well. How could she do such a horrible thing to Maureen, the one she loved!

She quietly made her way into the apartment, noting that the diva was not home. She let out a sigh of relief, still not in the mood to talk to her, so she chose this time to take a hot shower.

When Joanne was finished her shower, she stepped out, dried herself off, and then threw on some clothes, before making her way back out into the living room to see if Maureen was home. She stopped dead in her tracks when she found the drama queen lying on the couch with her arm draped over her eyes.

"You can sleep in the bed tonight?" Joanne softly said her heart breaking in two when she took in her girlfriend, pain seeping into her, _"How could I do such a thing to her?" _

"I don't want to." Maureen mumbled before pulling the blanket over her face, giving Joanne the hint to leave her the fuck alone.

"Okay…" Joanne whispered before heading for the bedroom, her mind full of worry. Did Maureen somehow know she cheated? They usually made up the next day…but Maureen still seemed bitter.

Joanne shut the door and climbed into bed, lying there in silence. It wasn't long until what she had done to Maureen caught up with her, causing a full on break down to hit her hard, along with a water fall of tears, her sobbing invading the peacefulness of the room.

On the other side of the room Maureen laid awake. She could hear Joanne crying, she felt bad for the lawyer, did she actually piss Joanne off that much to make her cry? The diva shrugged it off though, she was really tired and didn't want to deal with this tonight, so she let it be, and surrendered to sleep.

It was around noon when Maureen woke up the next morning, of course to an empty apartment. She sat on the couch for a while just thinking, until she came to the conclusion that she wanted to make things right with Joanne. So she quickly got ready, and headed out the door, stopping on the way to buy some flowers.

When Maureen arrived at Joanne's office, the door was shut and there was no secretary in sight. Maureen furred a brow before approaching the lawyer's office door, noise coming from the other side.

However the noise didn't sound like a conversation, more like moaning, so out of curiosity she turned the knob and opened the door, her body instantly coming to a halt at what she saw.

"Maureen?" Joanne asked with shock, her mind telling her to pull Jenna out from between her legs, and to cover herself up.

"What the fuck Joanne!" Maureen screamed tears welding in her eyes at the sight.

"Maureen no!" Joanne said while pushing Jenna's head away. "I can explain!"

Maureen pushed back her tears, she couldn't believe this. "Explain what?! How you go and have someone shove their face in between your legs all because I simply flirted!"

"I'm sor-"

"Fuck you!" Maureen yelled while throwing the bouquet of flowers roughly in her face. "I was coming here to make up for our fight and look what I walk in on!" Her livid eyes then shifted to Jenna. "And you!"

"What…I'm…I'm sorry…" She stuttered her body shaking as Maureen approached her.

With out any warning Maureen punched the bitch in the face, causing the younger girl to hit the wall with a thud.

"Maureen!" Joanne shouted.

"Don't fucking talk to me!" Maureen warned as she stormed out of the office. "Don't you ever fucking talk to me again!"

"Maureen please!" Joanne begged already dressed and running after her, successfully reaching Maureen before she could leave. "Maureen I'm sorry I love you."

"I bet you do." Maureen nodded with an angry grin. "You sure did show it back in your office." Maureen then began laughing, bitterness in her voice. "You know it's funny too, you yell at me all the time for being to touchy feely with other people, and here you are fooling around with another person! How many times did you go behind me back Joanne? Jenna has been working here longer than two months!"

"It was only twice I swear!" Joanne defended but soon mentally kicked herself for blurting that answer out.

Maureen snorted. "Only twice…that makes it all better!"

"Maureen please, can we talk about this?" Joanne begged.

"What's there to talk about Joanne, I caught you! You clearly don't love me. Why do you think I cheated on Mark! I never loved him…I loved you!" She then let out another wicked laugh. "Karma sure does have a way of biting you in the ass…"

"But I do love you Maureen, that's the thing!"

"Whatever…" Maureen said. "I don't even want to look at you right now!"

"Maureen?" Joanne cried as she watched the diva walk away. "Please…"

Maureen flipped her off before heading out of the building, doing the best she could to control her tears.

Maureen made it halfway back to the apartment, the only thing stopping her was her uncontrollable shaking body, and the blinding tears that came along with it. She leaned up against a wall and let it all out. She never felt like this before, she was heart broken, she never loved somebody so much in her life, how could Joanne do such a thing!

Is this the kind of pain she caused Mark?

"Oh god I'm such a horrible person!" Maureen said out loud to no one, besides the random strangers walking by her on the street. But the thought of what she did to Mark was quickly gone, when the image of Joanne being with another woman entered her mind, causing her rage to fume.

She wiped the tears from her eyes, and quickly headed back to the apartment. When she entered she knocked down everything she could; little knick knacks were elbowed off tables, along with picture frames, and any other breakable things. She then stormed into the bedroom, ripping a duffle bag out of the closest so she could back a few things, there was no way in hell she was going to live there anymore.

When she was done packing she fell on the bed, more tears spilling from her eyes. She didn't know she fell this hard for Joanne until she saw the unfaithfulness of the lawyer, which caused her heart to rip in two.

The sound of the phone ringing pulled her from her thoughts; she let it ring knowing it was probably going to be Joanne.

"_Maureen baby pick up the phone!" Joanne demanded over the answering machine. "Please, I'm so sorry…if your there please don't go anywhere, I'm coming home right now, we can talk about this!" _

"Fuck You!" Maureen shouted while she grabbed the phone and yanked it out of the wall, throwing it across the bedroom.

She then grabbed her duffle bag, she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, there was no way she wanted to talk to Joanne now. As she passed the kitchen her eyes landed on something, something that she needed oh so badly.

She walked straight for the item and picked up the sweet liquid that would make her forget for the night…vodka. She wasted no time and popped off the cap, taking a huge gulp. She flinched as it burned down her throat, but that didn't stop her from taking another drink, and then she grabbed her duffle bag and was on her way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I didn't really like how this chapter turned out...but I was getting sick of re-writing and re-reading...**

**Also Thanks for all the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Joanne ran back to her office, her hand wiping tears from her cheeks. She stopped in her tracks when her eyes landed on Jenna, who was still in there holding her jaw where Maureen had punched her.

"I think you should leave…" Joanne quietly said.

"What…Joanne!" Jenna protested.

Joanne shook her head. "No, I can't believe I did this! You can't work for me anymore."

"You're firing me! This wasn't my fault you're the one who invited me in for a second time!"

Joanne sighed. "I'm not firing you, I'll ask them to transfer you to somebody else, but you can't work for me anymore."

"But Joanne…we're good together…" Jenna softly said. "You can forget about Maureen…be with me."

"I can't!" Joanne said with fret. "I don't have feelings for you like that, I was just using you. The first time was to forget about the fight I had with Maureen…and the second time…I don't know it should have never happened, I was thinking of Maureen the entire time."

"Joanne come on lets get real here, you broke her heart, she isn't going to forgive you anytime soon."

Joanne shook her head clear while gathering her stuff. "No, this is what you do, you put bad thoughts in my head about her and then one thing leads to another. Well not this time, I'm going home, I have to get to her and make things right."

"Joanne!" Jenna shouted after her, but it was too late Joanne had run out of the office and ran for Maureen.

Maureen stumbled down the street that night, her duffle bag dragging on the ground in one hand, while the other held her half empty bottle of vodka.

She had entered the East Village heading for the loft, knowing Mark would let her crash there for a little while. She was a couple blocks away, before she tripped over her own two feet and fell on the ground. She didn't make an effort to get up though, she just rolled on to her back and stared up at the sky, bring the sweet liquid to her lips so she could pour some more down her throat.

Time passed as Maureen just laid there not moving. She let her eyes slip close until she heard two familiar voices shouting at her.

"Maureen!" Mimi screamed while slapping the diva across the face, the assault casing her eyes to snap open.

"Oh thank god!" Angel breathed when she saw moment in Maureen. "Chica what are you doing lying out here, it's dangerous! Somebody could mug, rape or kill you!"

Maureen grumbled as she sat up. "Stop yelling at me! And I'm fine…I'd rather die anyways, my life is over!"

"Whoa…" Mimi said as she pulled away from Maureen, the smell of her breath entering her nose. "How much did you drink?"

Maureen shrugged as she held up the bottle of vodka, which was almost done. "This used to be full…"

"Oh honey…" Angel said. "Lets get you home and we'll call Joanne to come get you."

"NO!" Maureen screamed. "I fucking hate Joanne; I never want to see her again!"

"You two have another fight?" Angel asked.

"Worse." Maureen said as the memory came back, and tears filled her eyes.

Mimi rolled her eyes. "What happened this time?"

Before Maureen could answer, a smiling couple walked by, kissing and holding hands causing Maureen to gawk. "Ah you two make me sick! Just watch out buddy." Maureen shouted towards the guy. "One day you're going to go visit your girlfriend at work, and she's going to have somebody else's face in between her legs!"

The couple frowned towards her and quickly headed on their way.

"Fine don't listen!" Maureen said as she tried to stand up but was to drunk to do so.

Angel and Mimi both exchanged glances before helping the intoxicated diva to her feet.

"Maureen…" Mimi cautiously began. "Are you saying that Joanne cheated?"

"Yes! With her secretary." Maureen scowled. "Twice!"

"Joanne cheated?" Angel asked with shock, the shock causing Maureen to tumble back to the ground.

Maureen nodded.

"Joanne cheated?" Mimi asked again to confirm.

"Fucking cheated!" Maureen replied while smashing the vodka bottle on the ground next to her.

"Ok sweetie." Angel said being careful not to step in any of the glass. "We're going to take you to Mimi's, get you cleaned up and put you to bed."

"No!" Maureen whined, her arm pulling away from Angel's grip. "I'm not going to bed, I want more vodka, I want to forget!"

"Maureen." Mimi stated firmly, her hand grasping at the diva's bicep. "I think you had enough to drink…let's go home."

"I have no home!" Maureen said as she let the dancer, and cross dresser host her up. When she was finally balanced, she roughly pushed Mimi away, and went to push Angel, but Angel was able to avoid the shove and went to comfort Mimi.

Angel wrapped an arm around Mimi. "Are you okay?"

Mimi nodded. "Yeah, I'm more worried about her…how are we going to get her home, she's out of control when she's angry and drunk all at the same time."

"Ow fuck!" Maureen winced in pain, her eyes darting to her throbbing hand, which had a small piece of glass sticking out of it, due to her smashed vodka bottle. "Can this night get any worse?!"

"Okay Maureen…honey…" Angel said cautiously. "Let us take you home, you need to calm down."

Maureen leaned against the wall, tears leaving her eyes. "I'm being punished aren't I?! This is because I'm a bad person. I cheated on Mark and broke his heart…and now God wants me to know what it's like to have my heart broken, so he created Joanne to get back at me!"

"I don't think God works like that…" Mimi said.

"Then why did she do it?!" Maureen demanded, the cut on her hand trailing blood down her arm.

"I don't know…" Angel kindly said as she reached out for her. "But come on; let us take you home, you're bleeding, and wasted out of your mind."

"No!" Maureen shouted as she tried to walk away from the two, but she was so drunk she stumbled on air, and fell back hitting her head against the brick wall, knocking herself out. Her body remained standing for a second before she began to fall involuntarily to the ground, Angel and Mimi running for her to break her fall.

"Now what?" Mimi asked as she held the diva's head in her lap.

Angel sighed and looked down the street, and then back at the unconscious drama queen. "The loft is only five minutes away…the guys are there, I think I can carry her there, and then we can call the boys down to bring her up to the loft."

"Can you lift her?" Mimi asked unsurely.

With out answering Angel bent down and picked Maureen up bridal style and began to walk towards the loft.

Mimi nodded in amazement and followed. "Wow Ang…impressive…"

"I may be girly and dress like a woman, but I'm also a man who stays in shape." Angel smirked.

Fifteen minutes later, Maureen was lying out cold on Mimi's couch, while Mark wrapped up her injured hand.

"What happened?" Collins sadly asked as he stroked the diva's hair.

Angel and Mimi both eyed each other, and then looked towards Maureen.

"We found her drunk…" Mimi began.

"I know that, but why was she so rough, Maureen is usually a happy fun drunk, not the violent kind." Collins said.

"Well…" Angel chimed in. "We have reason to believe that Joanne cheated on her."

Mark's head quickly snapped up, his eyes landing on Angel and Mimi demanding more answers. "How do you know?!"

"She told us…" Mimi said. "But she was wasted, so who's to say Maureen wasn't just being overly dramatic?"

Roger nodded. "Yeah come on, it's Joanne…she wouldn't cheat, she gets mad at Maureen if she even talks to another human…so there is no way she would have cheated."

"Let's just let her sleep…we can talk to her tomorrow when she's feeling better." Collins said.

Everyone nodded in agreement and let Maureen sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After leaving Maureen to sleep, all the boho's went to Mark and Roger's loft, quickly finding a whole bunch of messages on their phone.

Mark scrunched up his face in curiosity, so he walked over and hit play, letting the messages surround the silent room as everyone took a seat in the living room.

"_Hey you guys its Joanne…ummm Maureen and I got into a fight, and now I have no idea where she is, can you please call me back if you find her…I'm worried." _

"_It's Joanne again, please honeybear if you're there…come home we can talk this over! I'm sorry!" _

"_Maureen listen I love you! I regret everything I did. I can understand if you hate me and don't want to talk to me right now…but can you please call me…I at least want to know if you're okay." _

Everyone eyed each other.

"You really think Joanne cheated?" Mark asked with a raised brow.

"Well she is sorry for something." Mimi said.

Collins shook his head. "We can't assume anything, we don't know anything."

"Well I think someone should call Joanne and let her know Maureen is safe and is staying with Mimi." Angel suggested while she stood up and headed for the phone. "I'll call her."

Angel came back ten minutes later, with four sets of eyes on her.

"She didn't tell me anything, she was more worried about Maureen. I'm going over there tomorrow to talk to her." Angel said.

"I bet you it's just another MoJo fight…they'll be having sex by tomorrow night." Roger said with a small smirk.

The next morning Maureen rolled over on the couch, her stomach hurting and her head throbbing with pain. She look around for only a second realizing she was at Mimi's before her stomach turned, causing her to run to the bathroom to empty it.

When she was done she looked up to see Mimi standing at the bathroom door with a bottle of water and aspirin in her hand.

"Here." Mimi said while handing the items to the hung-over diva.

Maureen took them, and quickly popped two pills in her mouth, before laying her head back down on the toilet seat.

"Do you want to talk about last night?" Mimi asked while talking a seat on the edge of the bathtub.

Maureen shook her head.

"Come on Maureen…did Joanne really cheat, or are you making it up to try and make her look bad?"

Silence.

"Okay…" Mimi said as she headed out of the bathroom and let the drama queen be.

"What did she say?" Roger asked as he watched Mimi approach him.

Before Mimi could answer, the bathroom door slammed shut, causing the room to shake.

Mimi flinched before answering. "She didn't talk."

"Because she's lying!" Roger said with a smirk.

"I don't know Roger…she looks pretty upset. She doesn't usually get this upset when she and Joanne fight."

"Just wait Mimi, Maureen is a drama queen, she'll be apologizing about the way she acted by tonight."

"Whatever you say…" Mimi trailed as she headed for the kitchen to grab some coffee, the back of her mind telling her not to believe Roger.

Across town Angel knocked on Joanne's door, before letting herself in.

"Joanne?" Angel called out, while carefully walking into the destroyed apartment. "Sweetie its Angel."

"In here…" Joanne faintly called out from the bedroom.

Angel walked through the apartment, talking in how messy it was, which was definitely very unlike Joanne. Finally she made it to the bedroom and found Joanne lying on the bed clutching a picture to her chest.

"Joanne." Angel said causing the lawyer to sit up and reveal her puffy red eyes, which showed she had gotten zero sleep last night.

Joanne sniffled and wiped a few stray tears away. "Sorry about the mess…Maureen must have been really pissed last night."

"Maureen did this?" Angel asked with shock, her eyes taking in the damaged bedroom.

"Either her, or somebody broke into my apartment." Joanne said. "But I'm pretty sure it was Maureen, and I don't blame her at all…"

Angel sat on the edge of the bed next to the lawyer, she was about to talk but Joanne interrupted her.

"How is she?" The soft voice asked.

Angel sighed. "Well last night she was pretty out of it, Mimi and Roger are taking care of her right now." The cross dresser then reached out and tucked a stray curl behind the lawyer's ear. "Honey…what happened?"

Tears freely spilled out of Joanne's eyes. "It was my entire fault…I don't even know why I did it. It just happened. But I love her Angel, doesn't she know that! I want her back, I didn't mean to hurt her like that…please tell her for me, make her come back to me!"

"Oh Joanne you didn't!?" Angel said with fright. "Please chica tell me you didn't cheat on her…"

"I did." Joanne sobbed. "And now I ruined the best part of my life!" She cried as she fell over on the bed, the picture of her and Maureen still held closely to her chest.

"It's okay…" Angel soothed. "We'll make everything right again."

A few hours later, Angel walked back to the loft where everyone was gathered, besides Maureen who locked herself in Mimi's bathroom.

"Well?" Collins asked.

Angel simply shed her coat, and silently walked over to the group taking a spot on Collins lap.

Angel sighed and wrapped Collins arms around her waist. "It's true…Joanne cheated."

"See I told you!" Roger said with a grin, until the words hit his ears and his grin faded away. "Wait what?"

"But it's Joanne!" Mimi protested. "She would never do anything like that to Maureen."

"She did." Angel sadly replied. "She told me herself."

"Wow…" Collins sighed. "This isn't the typically MoJo fight…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Blah! I don't like this chapter...it was more like a filler. **

**ps. Thanks for all the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

While everyone was upstairs talking about how shocked they were that Joanne had cheated, Collins quietly made his way downstairs to Mimi's loft to check on his best friend.

Maureen was crying on the couch when she heard the door open, so she quickly wiped away her tears and sat up.

"Mo?"

Maureen sniffled and eyed Collins with puffy eyes. "Hey…"

"How are you?"

"Could be a lot better."

Collins nodded and sat down next to her while wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Maureen didn't speak anymore as she curled up against him and let another waterfall of tears leak from her eyes. Collins didn't say anything, he simply held the diva close and let her cry.

The next day Mimi and Angel went over to Joanne's to make sure the lawyer was alright. She may have cheated on Maureen, but they were still friends with her.

When the two walked in the apartment was still a mess, and they found Joanne lying in the middle of it on the couch, wearing nothing but a bathrobe.

"Joanne…"

Joanne slowly turned looking up at her friends with shock. "I thought you guys hated me."

"We don't hate you Joanne." Angel said while she sat on the edge of the couch next to her. "If we did then we wouldn't be here to check up on you."

"I want to talk to her." Joanne demanded. "We can work this out."

Mimi shook her head. "I don't think she wants to talk…"

"Yes!" Joanne said with fret. "I want her back!"

"Why'd you do it Joanne?" Mimi bluntly asked. She saw how much pain the lawyer was in, which she caused on her own. She had to know why she would do something like that to herself.

"I don't know…" Joanne sobbed. "Things just happen…Maureen and I were fighting the night before, so I was already mad at her, before Jenna filled my head with bad thoughts. I wasn't going to do it the second time, but you know how sex just happens…you're already doing it before you even realize you're not naked with the person you love." Joanne paused for a second. "I still love Maureen to death! I hate not waking up next to her, I even miss our arguing!"

Angel ran a hand through Joanne's hair. "Maybe she'll want to talk in a couple of days. You know we always head to the Life Café on Fridays, so come and maybe she will talk with you."

"And make sure you take a shower before you come too." Mimi smirked causing Joanne to crake a small smile.

Back at the loft building Maureen pulled on a sweat shirt and headed up to the guy's loft, her arms circled around her body as a way to stay warm. She sure did miss the warm apartment right now, but she would take the cold over seeing Joanne again any day.

"Mark?" Maureen softly called out once she entered the loft and didn't see anyone.

Mark waltzed out of his bedroom at the sound of the door, his eyes landing on his ex-girlfriend. "Hey."

"Can I talk to you?" Maureen asked.

Mark study her sad eyes, he felt sorry for her, but now she kind of knew what he felt like when she did the same thing to him those years back. "Sure come on in…"

"Are we alone?" Maureen asked.

"Roger is sleeping in his room."

Maureen looked to the fire escape. "Want to talk outside?"

Mark nodded and led the way, Maureen closely behind him. They both stood outside in an awkward silence, before Maureen cleared her throat and turned to him.

"I'm sorry." She blurted.

Mark frowned, slightly confused. "What?"

"For being a bitch back when we dated and for…" She looked down to her feet ashamed of her next word. "Cheating…"

"Oh Maureen you don't have to-"

"Yes I do." Maureen firmly stated. "I didn't really know how much I hurt you until well…I found Joanne in her office…" She stopped mid sentence shaking her head clear, before peering back up at Mark. "I'm just really sorry okay, and I hope you believe me…"

"It's okay Maureen." Mark said as she lifted his shaky hand and boldly wiped a stray tear from her eye. "I forgive you."

Maureen weakly smiled, her sad green eyes glued to Marks. "Does it get better?"

Mark lightly smiled he couldn't believe he was comforting Maureen. "It does…you may be alone for a while, but it does get better. You'll even be surprised that later down the road you will find yourself forgiving Joanne."

"I can't forgive her…not ever." Maureen said her eyes finally pulling away from Mark.

"You should." Mark said. "If you can't be together, it's still nice to know she's a friend." Mark then smirked. "I get by with being just your friend. I'd rather be something than nothing at all…"

Maureen shrugged. "I guess…" she pulled her arms more tightly around herself as a gust of wind blew past her. "I'm going to head back inside…um…can I hang here for a little bit, Mimi is gone and I don't like being alone…"

"Sure. Make yourself comfortable you used to live here, you know where everything is."

Maureen nodded and headed back inside. She stopped halfway with her back turned to Mark. "Thanks Mark."

Mark didn't say anything and watched as Maureen headed back inside.

It was finally Friday night and everyone was at the Life. Mimi and Angel were gone to get Joanne, something Maureen didn't know about, while Collins, Roger, Mark and Maureen stayed at the restaurant and started their own little party.

"Now that you're single you can get as drunk as you want." Roger smirked while handing the diva a beer.

Maureen was actually laughing with the boys having a little bit of fun, the thought of Joanne momentarily leaving her mind as she hung out with her friends and did shots of tequila.

When Maureen set her shot glass down, she was shocked to find Joanne walking over to the table, with Angel and Mimi beside her. How dare the lawyer make an appearance after what she had done, and how dare Angel and Mimi go and get her!

Out of anger and frustration, Maureen grabbed Mark by the collar and pulled him close, and when Joanne looked up and made eye contact with Maureen, the diva placed a giant kiss on Mark's lips, not the friendly kind either, the kind she used to give Joanne when they were making love.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Everyone stood in shock as Maureen's tongue was just about half way down Mark's throat, Joanne being the most shocked of all, right after Mark of course.

Finally the diva pulled away her eyes automatically shooting towards Joanne who was about to burst into tears. Joanne opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, before she turned around and fled the restaurant.

Maureen smirked and pushed Mark away, her eyes then landed on Mimi and Angel. "Why the fuck did you have to bring her here?"

Angel stepped forward, her face full of concern. "Chica we were only trying to hel-"

"Well you didn't help!" Maureen cut in. "I can't believe you would bring her here after what she had done."

Everyone fell silent again. Maureen huffed and grabbed her coat and headed for the door. Mimi watched on in disbelief, she couldn't believe Maureen was being such a bitch about this.

"So it's okay for you to cheat on Mark, but when somebody does it to you it's the end of the world?" Mimi blurted out in anger.

Maureen stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around, her eyes shooting into the dancer. "I'm sorry were you friends with us during my and Marks relationship?"

Mimi shook her head. "No but I-"

"Well then shut the fuck up! You don't know anything!" Maureen harshly said before turning back around and leaving the Life.

Mimi slowly turned back around to face her friends, a sheepish look playing on her face. Roger reached out and pulled her onto his lap.

"It's okay Meems…she's upset and a little buzzed." Roger said while pulling her close.

Mark finally let out the breath that he seemed to be holding, he could still feel Maureen's lips on his own, and he had to admit he missed her lips so much. "Wow…that was…"

"Rude." Angel supplied. "But she is heartbroken…"

"But that doesn't give her the right to talk to Mimi like that." Roger said.

"She just needs some space." Collins offered. "We can't force her to get over Joanne, she needs time."

"We don't want her to get over Joanne, we want them back together. Joanne still loves her." Angel said.

Collins looked a little hesitant. "I'm not sure that's going to happen Ang."

Everyone looked a little uncertain about the two getting back together. Mark was hoping that maybe Maureen would come crawling back to him, while Angel still had a little bit of hope for the diva and the lawyer.

"Listen Mark…" Collins said while pulling the filmmaker aside. "I just want to tell you not to get your hopes up about Maureen. She may have kissed you like she meant it, but she's really upset right now…she's going to do some crazy stuff…"

Mark sighed and nodded, he knew Collins was right, but he couldn't help but feel a little optimistic about the kiss.

Joanne burst into her apartment with tears streaming down her face. She slammed the door shut and stumbled all the way to her bedroom. Maureen had already moved on, and with her ex-boyfriend, which was a double punch in the stomach for her. She didn't do anything for the rest of the night except cry herself to sleep.

Maureen on the other hand was running on anger and alcohol. Seeing Joanne again sent rage through her body, it brought back the memory of what her secretary was doing to Joanne, plus she couldn't believe Angel and Mimi would bring her to the Life Café.

As the night went on Maureen staggered from bar to bar, ordering drink after drink. She finally came to her last bar of the night, and stumbled over to a bar stool and sat down next to some random guy.

The guy smiled towards her, taking in her drunken state. _"Perfect, a nice girl to take advantage of." _Was what he thought, but he clearly didn't know who he was dealing with.

"Hey sweetie you drinking alone?" He huskily asked.

Maureen turned to face him. "Yeah."

The guy put some money on the bar and nodded towards the bartender. "Her next drink is one me."

"Thannnshks…" Maureen slurred and quickly downed the drink the guy had bought her.

"Thirsty?" The guy laughed as he put a hand on her thigh.

Maureen nodded and pushed his hand off. Normally she would take the guy up on his offer, of no strings attached sex, but tonight the diva was not in the mood.

"Listen…" The guy said while he leaned into her ear. "Let me take you home, you seem really drunk."

"You don't fucking know me." Maureen said while pushing him away. "I don't need to go home. What I need is for you to get the fuck away from me!"

"Okay, okay…" The guy said, but didn't seem to get the hint as he guided his hand down to her ass. "You can trust me though…let me take care of you."

"I said no!" Maureen shouted and threw a punch, connecting it to the guy's jaw knocking him to the ground.

"Hey!" The bartender yelled at the foul play, he then looked towards the bouncer and motioned for him to take Maureen out.

"You crazy bitch!" The guy yelled as he rubbed his jaw.

"I said no." Maureen drunkenly smirked, her smirk however turned to a frown when the bouncer picked her up and carried her towards the door. "Let me go!" She argued while she kicked her legs in the air, trying to get free. Finally they were outside and the bouncer threw her on the ground, but it wasn't long before Maureen stood back up and charged after the bouncer, jumping onto his back.

Unfortunately for Maureen, there were cops near by who saw the action, so they ran over and pulled her away.

"Hey, hey!" Maureen shouted at how rough they were being. "You're fucking hurting me!"

"Please get rid of her." The bouncer said to the cops.

The cops nodded and began to drag Maureen away, but Maureen managed to get free, so she pushed one officer to the ground, and punched the other in the face, and then made a run for it. But Maureen was too drunk and too slow, and was caught not even five minutes later. Her hands were soon cuffed behind her, and she was put in the back of a police car.

It was almost three in the morning when Collins heard the phone ringing. He bolted upright almost knocking Angel to the ground and looked at the clock.

"Who the fuck is calling this late?" Collins asked, but didn't wait for an answer as he reached over and picked up the phone.

Angel watched as Collins face turned from tired to worry in about a second flat. He watched Collins talk for a bit, until the professor hung up the phone.

"Who was it sweetie?" Angel asked.

Collins climbed out of bed and began putting his clothes on. "I have to go get Maureen."

"Where is she?" Angel asked with concern.

Collins sighed, and ran his hand over his head. "Jail."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Collins and Angel both briskly walked down the police station, trying to keep up with the police officer.

"Maureen Johnson." He called out.

Maureen was sitting in her own little cell, with her hands still handcuffed behind her back. When her name was called her head shot up, and she quickly ran to the bars to see her two friends.

"You guys!" She shouted. "Get me out of here!"

Collins cocked a brow towards the officer. "Why is she in her own cell? I thought you lock the drunks together?"

The police officer sighed. "She was starting fights with everyone so we had to move her…she's an aggressive little one…we had to keep her handcuffed too."

"Oh chica…" Angel said while shaking her head.

"Angel…" Maureen pouted. "Can you get me out of here please?"

Angel walked over to the bars. "We're trying sweetie…Collins is trying to lower the bail."

"How much is it?" Maureen asked.

"Four hundred."

Maureen gasped. "I didn't even do anything!"

"Honey, you hit two police officers, punched out a guy, are intoxicated, and plus all that other stuff you did in public…you know how the law is."

"This sucks!" Maureen whined. "Please Angel I'll pay you back, can't you go kill another dog, I don't want to stay in jail over night!"

"Okay Johnson…" One of the cops said while walking over with Collins. "You're free to go."

Maureen smiled brightly as she quickly walked out of her cage. She then turned her back to the cop so he could take her cuffs off. "Let's go to the Life Café!" she shouted.

"Mo…now is not the time for you to go out and drink some more." Collins said.

Maureen frowned. "Come on you party pooper."

The cop just shook his head and walked away, while Collins, Angel and Maureen headed for the exit.

"It's almost four thirty in the morning, I just spent two hundred dollars to get you out of jail, and you want to go drink some more?"

"They lowered the bail for you?" Angel asked to confirm.

Collins nodded. "Yeah but I have to keep her out of the bars for a week."

"Come on just one drink?" Maureen asked.

"No!" Collins said firmly. "Geeze Mo I just bailed you out of jail for fucks sake and you want to go drink some more."

Maureen shrugged. "I don't have a girlfriend to tell me when to stop…I'm free."

"Well you still have friends. And as your best friend I'm going to tell you that you've been acting really stupid lately…" Collins said causing Maureen to go quiet for the first time in a long time. "I know you're upset about Joanne, but God Mo…why don't you act grown up a little…and not get wasted out of your mind every night."

"This is how I deal with things." Maureen bitterly answered all of a sudden sobering up. "I thought you out of all people would understand. This is helping me get over Joanne…and just to let you know if you care…its helping!"

"Well you can't expect us to keep bailing you out of jail every night. Two hundred dollars doesn't come easily to us you know." Collins said.

Maureen sighed and didn't say anything for the rest of the way back to Collins and Angel's apartment. She was mad at everyone, especially Collins who was supposed to understand her the most. This was the night she finally admitted to herself that she missed Joanne. Sure all her friends were like a family to her, but she didn't like how they treated her sometimes, and when she was with Joanne, she could always count on the lawyer to cuddle her and make her feel better when her friend weren't being…friends.

Later that night as Maureen laid on the lumpy couch in her friends apartment, she began thinking about Joanne. A tear slowly slid down her cheek. Sure she could probably have anyone she wanted, but right now all she wanted was to be lying in Joanne's arms.

The next morning the earth shattering alarm on Joanne's nightstand woke her up. Grumbling she reached out a hand and smacked the clock as hard as she could, shutting it up for that morning.

She never used to mind getting up in the morning because the first thing she saw was the beautiful diva lying next to her, or more like on her since the diva loved to snuggle. But for almost a week straight now, Joanne had been getting up alone, each day harder than the last, she wasn't sure how much more she could take, she was missing Maureen, and it was all her fault the diva had left.

Later that day during work, Mimi had called and asked if she wanted to hang out that night. She couldn't help but smile, she liked to know Mimi still wanted to be her friend even after everything that had happened.

The lawyer agreed, and they set a date for eight, so Joanne could have time to get ready after she came home from work. The day however dragged on, and her mind kept wandering to Maureen, causing her to hurt even more.

When Joanne arrived home from work, she was bitter and frustrated. She had the worst day ever, and what was even worse, she didn't have Maureen waiting at home to calm her down.

Tears spilled from the lawyer's eyes as she tossed her purse on the ground and walked into the kitchen, her hands firmly holding onto the counter to help her stand up while tears poured down her cheeks. She wasn't sure she could take this anymore, and in a desperate need to make herself feel better she grabbed some pills and popped a handful in her mouth. She didn't want to kill herself. She just wanted the pain to go away. But since she was angry her mind wasn't clear, so along with that handful of pills, came a couple of mouthfuls of vodka.

Luckily Mimi arrived almost just in time and found the lawyer out cold on her kitchen floor. She checked for a pulse before calling 911.

Back over at the loft, Maureen slowly made her way up the stairs, dreading the talk she was about to have with Mark. But it wasn't fair to lead the filmmaker on like this…she already hurt him once; she didn't want to do it again. So she was going to explain the kiss to him, and tell him it meant nothing.

Mark greeted her with a grin, and gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug. She sighed in relief when he was alone.

"Listen Mark about that kiss…" Maureen began.

"It meant nothing I know." Mark said causing Maureen's face to soften.

Maureen nodded. "Yeah…I was just so mad at Joanne…I…"

"Wanted to get back at her?" Mark asked with a knowing smile.

"Exactly." Maureen said. "I'm sorry…I just…I don't want to hurt you again, not like I did the first time, and not how Joanne hurt me."

"I know…" Mark said while placing his hand on Maureen's knee. "But just know I'm always here for you, if you need somebody to talk to."

That was one thing the diva loved so much about Mark, he was really caring and would do anything for his friends, but when she was the girlfriend things were different. She wasn't a friend anymore. He wouldn't talk to her like a friend, and instead he gave her what she thought she wanted sex, which of course is something the diva _always _wants, but not all the time, she does like to just talk, and that's what Joanne did. She was Joanne's friend and her girlfriend.

Mark couldn't help but stare at his ex-girlfriend for a little longer, longer than usual. For some reason hope entered his body. Maybe one day soon him and Maureen would work things out and get back together. That hope however left just as quickly as it came when Mimi's voice was heard over the answering machine. He didn't even remember hearing the phone ring, he was to busy staring at how beautiful Maureen was.

"You guys it's Mimi." Came the frantic voice. "Please if anyone is there pick up…I'm at the hospital…Joanne had an accident."

Maureen's eyes nearly shot out of her head. That's when all the hope Mark ever had for him and Maureen went right out the door. He had never seen Maureen so worried before, and had never seen her run so fast out of the loft. She didn't even wait to see if Mark was coming or not. She had one place to get to, and that was to Joanne.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Maureen ran full speed down the hallway of the hospital until she found Mimi sitting on a chair in the waiting room.

"Where is she!?" Maureen demanded.

Mimi's head shot up, she was surprised to see the diva, she didn't expect Maureen to be the first one to show up, especially not after that little bitch fit she threw when Joanne showed up at The Life Café.

"Maureen?" Mimi said with question, her eyes looking pass her to see if any other boho's were with her.

"Where is she?" Maureen asked again with fret, her mind racing a mile a minute. "Is she okay, what happened!?"

"Okay…calm down." Mimi said while grabbing onto Maureen's shoulders.

Maureen nodded and did as she was told, her eyes full of worry. "Please Mimi…tell me she's okay."

"Here sit down." Mimi said while pointing to a chair. Once Maureen was seated the dancer sat next to her and grabbed her hand. "They're pumping her stomach right now."

"What why!?" Maureen asked again.

Mimi took her time to answer, she too was trying to control her own thoughts. She was still a little shaken about how she found Joanne, and concerned about the lawyer's health. "She overdosed…"

"What…" Maureen whispered. "Why? Did she do it because of me? Because I kissed Mark in front of her?"

"Don't blame yourself Maureen, you haven't talked to her in while, you don't know why she did it."

"Oh God…" Maureen trembled. "What if she's not okay…what if the last thing she remembers me doing is kissing Mark…and my eyes…I was shooting daggers at her!"

"Maureen calm down, I'm sure she'll be fine, the doctor said I found her just in time."

"Just in time for what? To watch her die!?" Maureen shouted.

Mimi sighed. The drama queen was impossible when she was being…well a drama queen.

Before Mimi could try and calm down Maureen anymore, a doctor came out capturing both of their attention.

"Joanne Jefferson?" He asked. "Anyone here with her?"

"Us!" Mimi said and she and Maureen made their way over to the doctor.

"How is she?" Maureen asked with urgency.

"She is fine…we pumped a lot out of her, but it was nothing that was damaging. We are also going to keep her here for a couple of days though…for suicide watch."

Maureen's face fell, so the doctor carried on.

"It's for precaution. Especially after a stunt like that. She'll probably be released in the next two days." The doctor said. "You can go to her room if you want, she is sleeping, but you can still visit her."

Mimi and Maureen both nodded and watched as the doctor walked away.

"Come on." Mimi said while taking Maureen's hand, but the diva wouldn't move.

"I can't…" Maureen said.

"Why?"

Maureen sighed. "I'm not ready to see her yet."

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Even after that little freak out you just had not even two minutes ago!?"

"I thought she was going to die!"

Mimi crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh and now that she's okay, you're going to start resenting her again? Come on Maureen admit it, you still care for her, why else would you run down here and have a panic attack over her?"

Maureen huffed. "Fine I'll go…but if she wakes up I'm not talking to her."

Mimi smirked satisfied enough with that answer, and the two made their way to Joanne's room.

Mimi pulled a chair up next to the lawyer's bed and held her hand, while Maureen nervously sat in a chair by the window. She was more than happy Joanne was okay, but she was still pissed at her.

A few minutes later Mark found the room and slowly walked in. "How is she?"

Mimi looked up at him and weakly smiled. "She's doing okay; they had to pump her stomach." She looked back down towards Joanne. "Is everyone else coming?"

"She overdosed." Maureen blurted before Mark could answer Mimi's question. Tears stung her eyes as the 'what if's' started playing in her mind. Like what if Joanne had really died, and all that bad stuff that went along with it.

Mark slowly nodded and then turned his attention back to Mimi, who was running her hand through the lawyer's hair. "The rest of them are on their way."

"Okay…" Mimi whispered, and the three sat in an uncomfortable silence until the other three showed up.

Not to long after the other three where there. Angel was on the other side of Joanne's bed holding her other hand, Roger and Mark stood off to the side, while Collins said next to Maureen and let the diva rest her head on his shoulder.

"Oh chica…why did you do this?" Angel whispered to Joanne's sleeping form. "You're better than that."

Just then Joanne began to slightly move, and then her eyes slowly opened.

"Angel?" She hoarsely asked. "Mimi?"

"Oh sweetie you're awake…how are you feeling?" Mimi asked.

Everyone's head shot up, even Maureen was excited to hear Joanne's voice.

"Confused…why am I here?" Joanne asked.

"You don't remember?" Mimi asked sadly, her mind remembering quiet well of why the lawyer was lying in a hospital bed.

Joanne faintly shook her head.

"Well you kind of…popped too many pills." Mimi said.

"What…no I didn't mean to end up in the hospital…I wasn't trying to kill myself." Joanne explained.

"It's okay honey, just relax and get some rest okay." Angel soothed.

The other boho's greeted her with hugs, except Maureen who silently sat in the corner.

"Thanks for being here with me." Joanne smirked.

About an hour later the boho's began to wander around. Roger, Collins and Mark went in search for coffee, and Angel and Mimi went to look for a bathroom, leaving Maureen alone with Joanne hoping the two would try and talk.

Maureen slowly stood up, the feel of Joanne's eyes on her. "I'm just going to g-"

"Please stay." Joanne interrupted. "I know you're probably still pissed at me…but I'd really like some company while the other are gone."

"Okay…" Maureen said and slowly sat down.

They both sat in an uncomfortable silence for a bit until Maureen sprang up.

"Why'd you do it Joanne!?"

Joanne rolled her eyes. "I was waiting for this…"

"Well you cheat on me, and then you go and try and kill yourself…are you trying to get sympathy votes from me, because doing something so stupid like that isn't going to help you! I don't feel sorry for anyone who tries to take the pussy way out of life. I mean I was worried about you, but why did you have to act like an idiot! Twice for that matter!?"

"I wasn't trying to kill myself just to let you know." Joanne spat out. "I was trying to forget how much I fucking miss you. I didn't mean to overdose!"

"Well maybe you wouldn't be here if you didn't cheat in the first place."

"I didn't mean to cheat…" Joanne softly said causing Maureen to scowl.

"How do you not mean to cheat? Cheating is no accident. I'm guilty of doing it to Mark; I know how the game works. You did it because you don't love me anymore…you don't care."

"But I do care, I love you Maureen." Joanne said with tears in her eyes. "I don't even know how it all started, I was so angry with you, and then the next thing I knew I was naked with Jenna…"

"Don't even remind me." Maureen bitterly replied. "I saw it remember."

"I regret it Maureen…I regret what I've done to you!" Joanne said her voice choking up with tears. "Please forgive me, come back to me."

Maureen sank to her chair, tears leaving her eyes. "How do I know you won't do it again? What if I come back and upset you again…will you turn to your secretary for comfort?"

"It won't happen again, I got rid of Jenna. She provoked it, and I love you too much to lose you again. Please Maureen…I'm sorry, come back." Joanne said while letting all her tears escape her eyes, her hand clutching onto Maureen's.

"No…" Maureen said through her tears. "I can be your friend, but I don't know if I could ever be your girlfriend again…not after what you've done."

"Maureen you don't mean that."

Maureen stood up, pulling her hand out of Joanne's tight grip. "Just let me go…"

With that Maureen fled the hospital room leaving a crying Joanne by herself. Angel and Mimi ran in once they saw Maureen run out of the room with a tear stained face. Joanne buried her face in her pillows and cried herself to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I had huge writers block! Also I'll say sorry again, there might be a lot of spelling mistakes in this chapter...I hope that doesn't stop you from reading...;) **

**Also Thanks for the reviews! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to...but it did help me overcome my writers block so...yay!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 9

Joanne was released from the hospital two days later. Her parents came and picked her up, scolding her on the entire way home about how stupid she was. The reprimand ended with a hug and a kiss from each parent, telling her it was going to be okay, and things would soon get better. The lawyer however wasn't convinced. _She was clearly still in love with Maureen._

Joanne took some personal time off work. She was also grateful for the boho's who would occasionally stop by and hang out with her. Maureen even came along one time with Roger and Mimi. The ex-lovers exchanged a quick hello, and that was all. But Joanne was happy Maureen was at least trying to be friends with her. Joanne however still wanted more, and with the help of Mimi and Angel there was a possibility that could happen.

"Okay!" Angel chirped with a wide grin, her eyes moving back and forth between Mimi and Joanne. "Welcome to mission get Maureen back!"

"So how exactly does it work?" Joanne asked with a raised brow.

"We sort of make you over, while still keeping your same style. We can't change you too much, there was a reason Maureen loved you, and we don't want to take that away." Mimi explained.

Joanne just nodded and let her two friends get to work. They went through countless of outfits, until they found the perfect one. The lawyer stood in the mirror wearing nice dark jeans, a white fitting t-shirt with a jean blazer over top. It was simple and causal, something the lawyer was comfortable in.

"Those jeans really bring out your ass Joanne." Mimi remarked with a nod.

"Yeah…" Angel nodded eyeing the lawyer up and down, something not looking right. "Let me just…" She grabbed a pair of scissors and stepped close to Joanne, quickly cutting away at her shirt. Finally with a satisfied nod, Angel smirked. "Perfect!"

Joanne looked back in the mirror, her jaw falling open. "Angel! You can almost see my boobs!"

"It's called cleavage honey. Something Maureen will not be able to take her eyes off of." Angel smiled.

Joanne checked herself out again, not to thrilled people would be able to see down her top if she bent over, but she shrugged it off, and decided to just go with it.

"Okay, and lastly!" Mimi said. "We got you a date for tonight."

Joanne's face fell. "What do you mean a date? I thought we were getting together at The Life Café?"

"We are." Mimi said. "And you are going to be bringing and extra guest."

"But what about Maur-"

"Maureen will get jealous…" Mimi cut in. "She'll see how hot you look, and the hot girl on your arm, and want you back…it's as easy as pie."

"You guys both know Maureen right?" Joanne asked. "She doesn't get jealous. I bet you she even flirts with my date…by the way who is my date?"

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"You're about to meet her right now!" Mimi said as she rushed to go answer the door.

Joanne gave Angel an apprehensive look, Angel shrugged in return. "The date wasn't my idea…" Angel answered with apologetic eyes.

Joanne looked up when Mimi walked back into the room with a tall blonde standing next to her.

"Joanne, this is Kitty." Mimi said with a smile. "She agreed to play your date for tonight."

"Nice to meet you." Kitty said while she reached out and grabbed Joanne's hand, and then gave her a little kiss on the cheek.

"Same with you." Joanne said and then stepped back to take in the girls nicely shaped figure. "Yup Maureen is definitely going to flirt with you.'

"Maureen is the ex-girlfriend?" She asked.

Mimi nodded.

"It's okay, I'm with you, I don't flirt back unless it's you I'm talking to." She kindly smiled towards Joanne.

"Okay just wait…" Joanne said. "I'm not trying to sound rude or anything, but did Mimi…um did she pay for you…"

Mimi and Kitty began laughing, while Joanne and Angel eyed them a bit nervously. Angel was all for bringing back MoJo, but she didn't want to take this step.

"No I'm a dancer. I work with Mimi."

"Oh…" Joanne nodded. "Okay…"

"So how about we get to The Life Café?" Angel suggested wanting to desperately be in Collins arms, instead of here where her plan had been ruined by Mimi who involved a weird girl. Angel could only picture things going downhill from here.

Down at The Life Café, Roger, Collins, Maureen and Mark all sat around at their table, waiting for the others to show up.

"You know Joanne is coming right?" Roger asked Maureen, and she nodded.

"So you're not going to get all upset and kiss Mark again?" Collins asked to confirm, and the filmmaker slightly blushed.

"No…you guys it's been almost three weeks close to four, I think I can handle being in the same room as her now." Maureen said before she grabbed a beer and chugged it.

Roger chuckled as Maureen drained her third beer. "I can see you're okay with it."

"Collins?" Angel called out. Angel quickly jumped on his lap, and kissed him with need.

"What's wrong Ang?" Collins asked, his arms wrapping protectively around her waist.

Angel shook her head. "Mimi has ruined everything…get ready to pull Maureen out of a fight."

Collins raised an eyebrow, his eyes then landed on Maureen who was downing her fourth beer, which could mean one of two things, Maureen was either going to be in her normal happy fun drunken state, or she was going to be in her aggressive wanting to kick everyone's ass drunken state.

Before Collins could question anything, Mimi walked in with a huge smile, followed by Joanne and Kitty, who was attached to the lawyer by the hip.

"Everyone, Joanne has someone she would like all of us to meet." Mimi proudly announced before taking a seat on Roger's lap.

"Uh…this is my girlfriend Kitty." Joanne said.

Roger spit out his drink, Maureen choked on hers, Collins was frozen, and Mark almost dropped his camera.

"Uh Mimi…" Roger whispered wiping his mess from his mouth. "When did…uh this happen?"

"It's okay; it's all part of the plan." Mimi smirked.

"Hi." Mark was the first to introduce himself. "A friend of Joanne's is a friend of ours."

"Girlfriend." Kitty corrected.

"Right…" Mark said and then walked away, letting Joanne introduce her to the other boho's.

When it was time for Maureen, Joanne nervously began to shake. She felt bad, but this is what Maureen wanted, was for them to be apart, so Maureen had to deal with meeting Joanne's new "girlfriend."

"This is Kitty." Joanne quickly stated.

Maureen swallowed her drink and then stood up, putting her hand out to shake the newcomer's. "Hi!" Maureen said in a chipper tone and everyone let out a breath of relief as Maureen brought out her happy fun drunk side, instead of the other one.

The group seemed to have a good time as the night went on, even Maureen was having a good time…or so everyone thought. She was hiding her true feelings, masking what she really felt with a giant _gorgeous smile_. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off of Joanne either, she never realized how perfect Joanne's breast were before, something about the top she was wearing seemed to bring them out, and she was caught a lot of times staring by Angel, Mimi and Joanne.

Maureen also couldn't help but watch as Kitty slobbered all over Joanne's neck, ran her filthy hands through the lawyer's hair, and take a spot quiet comfortably on Joanne's lap. She mentally beat the shit out of Kitty in her mind, while on the outside she kept it hiding with that smile.

When the owner kicked them out, everyone went back to the loft to hang out.

Kitty smiled when she seen Maureen standing alone by the window, deciding it was the perfect time to shake things up a little.

"So…" Kitty smirked. "You're the ex-girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Should I be scared?"

Maureen shrugged. "Not just by me."

Kitty raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"She cheated on me, that's how we broke up, so you should be scared by every other girl out there." Maureen explained and then tried to walk away, but Kitty pulled her back.

Maureen already didn't like this situation, and her aggressive side was now surfacing.

"I heard you did the same thing to Mark." Kitty said who seemed to already know the entire scoop on the past. "So maybe Joanne was scared you would do the same to her, so she beat you to it."

"You know nothing." Maureen said.

Kitty stepped forwards towering over Maureen. "I know enough."

Maureen stuck her hand out, pushing Kitty away. "Please don't start…"

Sure Kitty was a few inches taller than Maureen, but there was no doubt Maureen could take her down. Fortunately before anyone could see Maureen take her out, Collins quickly put a stop to it by stepping in between the two girls.

"If you two aren't going to play nice, then don't play at all." Collins firmly stated.

Joanne stood up just then, grabbing her purse, seeing how no good was coming from Mimi and Angel's so called 'mission to bring Maureen back.'

"We're leaving anyway." Joanne said.

Kitty backed down, and walked to the door with Joanne. She glared at Maureen, before smiling at everyone else. "It was nice meeting all of you. Hopefully I'll be able to see you again. Bye."

Joanne rolled her eyes, before saying bye to her friends, and then quickly left. Maureen took a few minutes to calm down, before entering the living room where everyone was gathered.

"She's not good for Joanne!" She blurted and everyone stared.

Mimi smirked. "What?"

Maureen huffed. "Joanne can do some much better! Did you see how Kitty was acting? I hate her! She caused shit and she didn't even know me for a day."

"She's intimidated by you Mo; you're the ex-girlfriend." Roger stated.

"I don't care, Joanne still deserves better." Her eyes landed on Mimi and Angel, waiting for them to say something, when they didn't she whined, "Do something about it!"

"That's not up to us Mo…its Joanne's choice." Angel said.

"Well fine…I'll do something about it then!" Maureen declared as she flopped down on the couch. "First thing tomorrow morning."

Angel and Mimi couldn't help but exchange looks. Angel was surprised the little plan worked. It also proved that _Maureen was clearly still in love with Joanne._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was ten in the morning when Maureen left the loft and headed towards Joanne's apartment. She did not want Joanne to continue this ridiculous relationship with Kitty, no matter how pissed off she still was with Joanne. She just couldn't sit back and watch Joanne shove her tongue down some bitch's throat when there were other better women out there for the lawyer…women like Maureen.

When Maureen arrived at Joanne's apartment, she stood nervously in front of her door, not sure if she should knock or not.

"Do I really care that Joanne is dating Kitty?" She pondered out loud, and then nodded firmly and pounded on the door. "Yes I do! Kitty is a bitch!"

A few minutes later Joanne swung open the door and froze at the sight. "Maureen?"

"Hi Joanne…" Maureen said and then stood on her tip-toes so she could look over the lawyer's shoulder and see if Kitty had spent the night. "Did I interrupt anything?"

"Uh not really…I'm just eating breakfast." Joanne answered, and eyed the diva with confusion. "Can I help you with something?"

Maureen turned her attention back to Joanne, not able to see if Kitty was in there or not. "No. Actually can I use your bathroom?" She asked wanting to get inside the apartment to see if the other woman was in there.

"I guess…" Joanne said with uncertainty. "Come on in."

Maureen brushed pass Joanne and quickly walked into the apartment taking a look around. She noticed there was only one plate of food, and there was no extra clothes lying around, which produced a smile on her face.

"So where is Kitty?" Maureen asked rather amused, since she knew the stupid slut wasn't there.

"She's at home…" Joanne answered with knitted eyebrows, and watched as Maureen smiled from ear to ear, not sure why she was all of a sudden so happy. "I thought you needed to use the bathroom?"

Maureen's face fell. "Oh right…be right back…"

Joanne shook her head as she watched the diva walk away, not at all understanding why she made the surprise visit. She pushed that to the back of her mind for now, and took a seat in front of her plate and finished eating her breakfast.

A few minutes later Maureen came back, and stood in front of the kitchen table.

"So you and Kitty huh?" Maureen questioned, ready to put a stop to their romance.

"Yup…" Joanne said not sounding to thrilled.

"I think you should dump her." Maureen bluntly blurted causing Joanne's head to snap up.

"What?"

Maureen nodded while taking a seat across from Joanne. "She's a bitch Joanne."

Joanne sighed. "Maureen is that really why you're here, to talk about Kitty?"

Maureen thought about it. That was part of the reason; the other part was she wanted to see Joanne. "Of course…" She forced out.

Joanne stood up and took a seat next to Maureen. "How about we don't talk about Kitty…let's talk about us."

"About us?" Maureen asked unsurely.

"Yes come on Maureen, I still love you."

"But what about your new girlfriend?"

Joanne huffed. "Forget about her okay? It's just you and me, so let's talk."

"We already did talk." Maureen stated bitterly.

"Well let's try again. Please I know you still love me. Why else would you come here and check if Kitty was still here?" She smirked and Maureen turned her head away to cover her faint blush.

"But you hurt me-"

"I know." Joanne cut her off. "I'm a huge ass for doing that."

"More than an ass." Maureen pouted.

"A first class bitch." Joanne said. "But you hurt me too. Not as bad as I hurt you, but how do you think I used to feel when you would flirt with other people in front of me, and grope them?" Joanne asked.

"I know…but I never went further than that." Maureen stated. "If we got back together, how do I know you wouldn't cheat on me again?"

Joanne sighed she didn't want to bring this up, but she had to prove a point. "You cheated on Mark and not just with me. I took a chance with you Mo, how did I know you wouldn't have done the same thing to me?"

"Because I fell in love with you." Maureen stated matter-of-factly. "I would have never cheated on you."

"And I'm in love with you." Joanne said.

"Then why did you do it?" Maureen asked.

"I told you why Maureen. I was stupid and angry. But I swear I would never act stupid like that again, I'd be stupid to let you go. So please…give me a second chance…I took a chance with you, and it was the best thing I have ever done."

Maureen took in a deep breath, her eyes glued to Joanne's staring directly into a pool of love. Before she could say anything the phone began to ring, but Joanne didn't seem to mind and let it ring.

"What about Kitty?" Maureen asked again.

"I'll dump her." Joanne quickly answered.

Again before Maureen could say anything the answering machine picked up.

_"Joanne please pick up the phone!"_ Her mother demanded.

Joanne was going to ignore it, but the sound of her mother's troubled voice made her think twice, so she ran to go grab the phone, leaving Maureen to think over her thoughts.

Maureen quickly shot up when a frantic Joanne entered the kitchen a few minutes later.

"I have to go." Joanne said, trying to hold back tears.

"Joanne what's wrong?" Maureen asked taking noticed at how upset Joanne had become.

Joanne sniffled. "My father had a heart attack, I have to go!"

Maureen went numb at the thought. She knew Mr. Jefferson quite well. Maureen was never good when it came to meeting parents, but Joanne's were different, especially Mr. Jefferson. He treated her like one of his own.

"I'm coming with you." Maureen said causing Joanne to suddenly stop what she was doing.

"What?"

"I'm coming." Maureen stated. She wanted to be there for Mr. Jefferson, but most importantly she wanted to be there for Joanne.

"Okay." Joanne nodded. "Let's go."

Down at the hospital Joanne hugged her upset mother for a few moments. Mr. Jefferson was currently in surgery, and wouldn't be out for a couple of hours.

"I can't sit here anymore." Mrs. Jefferson said. "I'm going to get some coffee."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Joanne asked.

"No…no I'll be fine." She said and then left the waiting room and went for coffee.

Joanne slouched in her seat not able to say a word. Maureen sat next to Joanne, not sure what to say. She then realized she didn't have to say anything at all, so she reached out her hand, and intertwined it with the lawyers.

Joanne smiled at the contact. She didn't say anything either and the two sat in a comfortable silence.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hours seemed to go by as Mrs. Jefferson, Joanne and Maureen waited for any news on Mr. Jefferson, and Maureen held Joanne's hand the entire time. They all would make small talk every once in a while, but other then that, the waiting room was silent.

"Anyone here for a Robert Jefferson?" A doctor called out.

All three girls shot up, and quickly ran over to the doctor.

"Is he all right!?" Mrs. Jefferson demanded.

The doctor nodded with a smile. "Yeah, he had minor heart surgery, but he should be fine. We are going to keep him here for a couple of days, make sure everything is one hundred percent okay. But all in all, he should be ready to go home by the end of the week, with a new eating diet of course."

Mrs. Jefferson nodded with a knowing smile.

"Can we see him?" Joanne eagerly asked.

"Sure, right this way." The doctor said and pointed them down the hall. "Just around that corner third door on your left. He's sleeping now, but he should be up in a couple of hours."

All three nodded and headed down the hall and into the room where Mr. Jefferson was sleeping with tubs in his mouth and an IV in his arm. Mrs. Jefferson was right by his side, while Joanne took the other spot, and Maureen sort of stood back and let the two have their time with him.

About an hour later he woke up, and smiled at his daughter and wife.

"Oh Robert…I'm so happy you're okay." Mrs. Jefferson smiled.

"You think a heart attack is going to bring me down?" Mr. Jefferson smirked.

Joanne couldn't help but let tears stream down her face.

"Kitten…I'm alright, you don't have to cry."

Joanne sniffled. "I know…I just…" She didn't finish her sentence as more tears spilled from her eyes, so she buried her face on her fathers shoulder.

Mr. Jefferson looked up, his eyes landing on Maureen, surprised to see her there. "Maureen."

"Hi Mr. Jefferson." Maureen smirked with a little wave. "I'm happy you're okay. Even though I knew you would be to stubborn to let anything totally harmful happen to yourself."

Everyone seemed to let out a small laugh, happy someone brighten up the mood.

"I'm happy you know me…these two on the other hand." He gestured to his crying wife and daughter. "Are going to flood the room."

Maureen giggled. "Uh Joanne I'm going to go call everyone. I'll be back. Does anyone want anything?"

"No sweetie we're fine." Mrs. Jefferson smiled.

"Okay." Maureen said, and then left the room knowing she should give the family some time alone.

"So are you two back together?" Mrs. Jefferson asked with hopeful eyes, Maureen was the only one who seemed to make her daughter happy.

Joanne shook her head. "No…she just happened to be over when you called, and she wanted to come to make sure dad was okay."

Mr. Jefferson smiled. "She probably wanted to make sure you were all right too."

Mrs. Jefferson nodded along. "They were holding hands ever since they had arrived."

"So how are you feeling dad?" Joanne asked so she could change the subject.

"Tired." He answered.

"Go back to sleep Robert, we will be quiet." Mrs. Jefferson said she then looked towards Joanne. "And now that you know he is okay, why don't you go home and get some rest too, you can come back tomorrow."

"But I-"

"No Joanne, I'll stay here with him now you go home."

"Listen to your mother Jo." Mr. Jefferson said in a sleepy voice.

"Fine…" Joanne sighed. "But I'll be back here first thing in the morning."

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow then." Mr. Jefferson smiled with his eyes closed. "And tell Maureen I said thank you for coming."

"Okay bye." Joanne said before giving her father a kiss on the cheek, and then hugging her mom. She then left the room and went to find Maureen so they could go home.

Joanne and Maureen arrived back at her apartment around ten. They couldn't believe they were at the hospital that long.

"So are you hungry?" Joanne asked. "We didn't eat all day. I can order a pizza if you want."

"Sure." Maureen said with a smirk. "Aren't you going to call Kitty and let her know what happened?"

Joanne stopped and smiled, she didn't want to play games anymore. "She's fake Maureen. She was one of Mimi's friends who pretended to be my girlfriend so I could make you jealous." She blurted and Maureen froze.

"Oh…" Were the only words Maureen could produce. "So how about that pizza?'

"Coming right up." Joanne said while she picked up the phone and began to dial.

Forty five minutes later the two sat on the couch eating pizza.

"So…you had a rough month." Maureen said.

"Tell me about." Joanne nodded.

"I was in jail…" Maureen said trying to lighten up the mood. "Just for a couple hours."

Joanne giggled. "For what?"

"I was drunk…and then it went downhill from there." Maureen said and then her lips curved into a smile. "And my ex-girlfriend cheated on me…so I guess we both had a pretty rough month. But I would say you win for the worse month of the year."

Joanne nodded and smiled. "So you're making jokes now? Does that mean you're over the whole cheating thing?"

Maureen shrugged. "Not entirely, it hurt me big time, but I guess I'm close to forgiving you."

They chatted a little more, until they both declared they were full. Maureen helped Joanne clean up and then she pulled on her coat.

"Where are you going?" Joanne asked with a frown.

"Home." Maureen said. "You're tired Jo, you need some sleep you had a rough day. I don't want to keep you up."

"Please stay." Joanne said. "We can watch a movie or something." Her eyes became teary. "Please I don't want to be alone."

Maureen studied Joanne's face, the poor lawyer had been through so much, and so she shrugged off her coat, and hung it on the back of a chair.

"What movie do you want to watch?"

Joanne couldn't help but smile, and the two headed into the living room. Joanne put on a movie, and then sat on the couch next to Maureen.

Sometime during the movie, Joanne managed to lay on the couch, with her legs resting on Maureen's thighs.

"Well if you're going to lie down, then so am I." The diva smirked and laid down behind Joanne, so she was spooning her.

Joanne was grinning from ear to ear as she felt Maureen's body mold into hers. She then felt an arm wrap around her waist, and the two laid comfortably together and watched the rest of the movie. When it was done, Joanne shut everything off, and the two stayed cuddled in the darkness.

Joanne felt chills run through her body as sudden lips kissed up her neck. She let Maureen carry on, before turning her head to face her.

"Maureen…" She whispered.

Maureen didn't say anything; instead she captured Joanne's lips and kissed her softly. Joanne kissed her back, she then brought her hand up and placed it on the back of Maureen's' head so she couldn't pull away.

Finally they had to pull away for air.

"I miss this." Joanne said.

Maureen shifted her body so she was hovering over Joanne. "I miss you."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Maureen and Joanne made out for about a half hour on the couch, until finally Joanne pulled away and let out a huge yawn.

"You're tired huh." Maureen smirked.

Joanne nodded. "But I don't want you to go home yet."

"Well I guess I could stay and we could sleep together." Maureen grinned. "But just sleep nothing else." She added.

Joanne arched an eyebrow. "You don't want sex?"

"I do, but it's two in the morning, and we have to go see you're dad in the hospital tomorrow and who knows how long we will be there for?"

"_We_ are going to see him?" Joanne asked with a smirk.

"Well yeah." Maureen said. "Do you not want me to come?"

"No I do." Joanne quickly said before reaching out to pull Maureen's lips back to hers. They kissed for a few minutes until Joanne broke away again. "Uh Maureen?"

Maureen just stared at the lawyer and waited for her to continue.

"Does this mean we're back together?" Joanne asked in one big rushed yawn.

Maureen giggled and climbed off of Joanne and then helped her up. "Come on lets go to bed."

Joanne frowned when Maureen didn't answer the question, but at least she got the diva to spend the night in her bed where she would with no doubt cuddle the drama queen to death.

They both changed into something comfortable before climbing into bed. Once they were both lying down they each shifted towards one another and snuggled. Joanne's mind was put to ease when she felt Maureen wrap her arms around her, and pull her close. They were both lying on their sides facing each other, with arms and legs wrapped around one another.

Maureen lightly dragged her hand up and down the back of Joanne's ass and thigh before pulling the lawyer even closer, while her other arm was under Joanne's head acting as a pillow. Joanne draped her arm over Maureen's waist and slipped it up her shirt so she could draw small circles on her back. Their faces were inches apart, the only thing keeping their lips at a distance were their noses, which they nuzzled a few times, before Joanne's eyes forcefully closed.

Maureen laughed when Joanne shot them open again. "Go to bed Jo you need to sleep."

"But I'm afraid you'll be gone when I wake up." Joanne whispered.

Maureen leaned in and placed a small kiss on her lips. "Go to bed, I'm not leaving."

"Okay…" Joanne murmured before her eyes slipped closed, and her hands tightly clutched onto Maureen's shirt.

Maureen stayed awake and watched as the lawyer fell into a deep slumber. During this time she thought about everything they had been through together, from past fights to this recent huge one, and even though what Joanne did to Maureen was the worst thing that had ever happened to her, even worse than when her mother kicked her out of the house because she was bisexual, even worse than when she went to jail, even worse than when she couldn't afford rent and had to freeze her ass off, there was one thing she realized as she watched Joanne's peaceful figure sleep in her arms and she said it out loud…

"I love you." Maureen whispered, knowing Joanne couldn't hear it but she did mean it, and even though Joanne had broke her heart, it would break her heart even more not to be with her, so why not give her a second chance? With that realization settling in, Maureen closed her eyes and fell asleep herself.

The next morning Joanne woke up, both surprised and happy Maureen was still there, and the best part was she was lying in her arms. Not knowing what was going to happen to them in the future Joanne took this time to watch Maureen sleep. She loved to just watch the diva sleep, she looked so peaceful and content, and it made her love her even more. She watched Maureen sleep for about five minutes, until she decided to wake her up, by kissing and nuzzling her neck causing Maureen's lips to curve into a smile.

"Hmmm I love when you wake me up like this." Maureen said while she stretched and pulled Joanne closer.

Joanne continued leaving kisses and then pullled away. "Okay you have to wake up now. I want to go see my dad soon. My mom was probably with him all night, she deserves a break."

"Okay." Maureen said finally opening her eyes, and giving Joanne a bright smile. "Morning."

Joanne couldn't help but smile back, and lean in for a kiss. "Morning."

The morning kiss quickly became a make out session when Joanne straddled Maureen, interlaced their fingers and pinned the diva to the bed.

"You're father." Maureen mumbled against the lawyer's lips.

"That's a good way to ruin a moment." Joanne joked as she pulled away, but stayed straddling Maureen's waist.

Maureen giggled. "Sorry."

"Let's get ready now." Joanne suggested and climbed off of Maureen and headed for the bathroom.

About an hour later they both headed to the hospital and spent some time with Mr. Jefferson while Mrs. Jefferson went home for a few hours to shower and clean up. When she came back, they stayed for another hour before heading back home.

"Want to go for a late lunch?" Joanne asked while she and Maureen walked hand and hand down the sidewalk.

"Want to get take out and bring it back to your place?" Maureen asked.

"Okay." Joanne said with a grin.

After ordering some food and bringing it back to Joanne's apartment, they both sat in the living room and ate. Maureen was sitting on Joanne's lap, and the two fed each other and soon their lunch date turned into a make out date.

"Maureen wait." Joanne said and ended the kiss. "You didn't answer my question last night."

"What question?" Maureen asked her hands playing with Joanne's hair.

"Are we back together?" Joanne asked. "I know we are making out and stuff, but it doesn't mean we're a couple again."

"Joanne…" Maureen smirked and leaned in so their lips were only inches apart. "I think it's fair to say we are back together."

"You're giving me a second change?" Joanne asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yes." Maureen said.

"You won't regret it." Joanne said. "I'm going to make it up to you for what I did."

"Well you can start off by kissing your girlfriend." Maureen smirked, and that's just what Joanne did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays! **

**Next chapter is the last...**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Wow!" Maureen said while she laid stretched out on the bed panting. "I missed doing this with you!"

"Me too." Joanne grinned; her satisfied body sprawled out next to Maureen.

Once Maureen caught her breath she rolled on her side and propped her head up with her hand. "Do you realize we started having sex at four and it is now eleven?"

Joanne nodded with a pleased smile. "That's a lot of sex."

Maureen giggled and reached out her hand and began tracing circles on the lawyer's bare flat stomach. "And you're not even close to making it up to me yet."

"Well Princess Maureen what would you like to do next?"

Maureen smirked at the name before leaning over to place a kiss on Joanne's lips. She trailed her kisses down and up the lawyer's neck and stopped at her ear. "I want to cuddle and fall asleep in your arms." She whispered before nipping at her ear. "Seven hours of sex as really wore me out."

Joanne made herself comfortable and opened her arms. "Come on in."

Maureen didn't waste anytime and placed herself in Joanne's arms. She intertwined their legs, draped an arm over her stomach, and settled her head on her chest. It was her favorite sleeping position, especially when it was Joanne she was sleeping on.

Joanne wrapped her arms around Maureen and kissed the top of her head. "I love you Maureen, and I'm _so_ sorry about what I did to you."

"I forgive you…" Maureen softly said. "And I love you too. And if you do something like that to me again, I'm going to kill you…literally."

Joanne laughed and pulled Maureen closer. "Okay."

"I'm serious Joanne." Maureen said while lifting her head up to look down at the lawyer. "I never felt so much pain before, I hated you and loved you, I hated being with out you. I was confused, heartbroken, and angry!"

"Okay, okay, okay…" Joanne said and took the diva's face in her hand. "I know. You don't have to worry I'm never going to hurt you ever again, I promise! I love you so much! I felt the same way when I lost you and I'm going to make sure I don't ever lose you again."

Maureen seemed to relax a little and was soon nestled back in Joanne's arms. "I love you." She said one more time.

"I love you too." Joanne returned and the two girls closed their eyes and finally fell into a peaceful sleep.

"Maureen?" Joanne said trying to wake the sleeping brunette who had shifted during the night and was now fully lying on Joanne. "It's almost noon."

"So…" Maureen mumbled and buried her face in the lawyer's neck.

"I thought you wanted to go visit the boho's?"

"Later." Maureen whined. "Let's sleep in for another half hour."

Joanne thought about it, and quickly caved in. She missed lying in bed with Maureen like this, so she pulled the blankets up around their bodies and closed her eyes.

Later that evening after a few rounds of sex the couple headed to the loft with food in one hand, and their free hands interlaced. Maureen knocked loudly on the door, and waited until Roger finally answered it.

The fact that Maureen and Joanne were holding hands went unnoticed by the rocker when he saw the food they were holding.

"Food." Roger smiled and took the pizza out of their hands "I love when you visit Joanne."

Joanne just smiled and her and Maureen followed him into the loft and over to the couches. It wasn't long before Angel and Mimi were squealing in delight, the sight of them holding hands not going unseen by the two.

"Chica's!" Angel said and bounced over towards the two. "You two are-"

"Back together?!" Mimi finished.

"So Joanne was the one keeping Maureen away for the past two days?" Collins chuckled.

"We are, and yes she was." Maureen smirked. "And I will be away a lot after today…Joanne has a lot of making up to do." She winked.

"It looks like she already started…" Roger stated as he walked in from the kitchen and examined Maureen's hickey covered neck.

Maureen shooed him away, and covered her neck with her hair. Angel and Mimi then gave them each a hug and everyone took a seat.

"Whatever happened to Kitty?" Mark asked.

"She was gone the first night I met her." Joanne said. "She was just part of Mimi's plan."

"It worked too." Mimi smiled proudly.

"So how is your father doing?" Collins asked.

"Good." Joanne said. "He gets to come home tomorrow."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief and then Maureen spoke up.

"Okay you guys, it was nice talking to you, but we have to get going now." Maureen said while she stood up and pulled Joanne with her, and smiled when she realized all eyes were on her with confused looks.

"You _just _got here." Mark said.

"I know and now we're leaving." Maureen smirked. "Joanne and I have a lot of catching up to do."

"In bed?" Roger laughed.

"You got it." Maureen winked and dragged Joanne towards the door. "See you guys whenever. Bye."

Joanne only had the chance to wave before getting pulled out of the loft. Before they could descend down the stairs Joanne pulled Maureen to her, and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Thanks for taking me back Maureen. I love you."

Maureen smiled. "I love you too."

And they both leaned in and sealed their love with a kiss.

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Blah I didn't like the end, but I couldn't think of anything. But oh well, they are happy and in love and that's all that matters. ;)**

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed!**


End file.
